The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been named Sweet Heart.
The new variety is broadly characterized by bearing fruit which is substantially similar to that produced by the Casselman Plum Tree (unpatented) with which it ripens at approximately the same time but from which it is distinguished by blossoms which are light pink as distinguished from the white Casselman blossoms. The new variety has larger leaves than the Casselman, produces larger fruit which is thick-skinned and can be picked at the same time as the Casselman. The fruit of the subject variety stores and ships excellently, has smaller seeds, and ripens uniformly so that the entire crop can be picked at one time. The new variety has a much longer picking season and can be permitted to remain on the tree much longer than the Casselman.